Let Us Have Words
by wixley-kryptonese
Summary: General Danvers Week: Day 6 – Evil!Alex AU. Alex goes to see the pod with J'onn and Kara. Or, Alura had a failsafe for Myriad. (I'm sorry, I couldn't do a proper, in-depth Evil!Alex, she's too much of a sinnamon bun. And yes, SINnamon)


General Danvers Week: Day 6 – Evil!Alex AU

* * *

"-no, Alex, you don't think that, calm down _-_ " Astra furrowed her brow upon hearing Kara's words, flying down to where the ship had crash-landed. There Kara stood in her uniform, the crest of the House of El laid proud upon her chest, in front of the open silver pod. _That's Kryptonian_ , she noted, but her attention was drawn to Alex, who the Martian was holding tight to his chest as she spat vitriol in Kryptonian that Astra didn't know Kara had taught her, let alone knew.

Feeling a _tug_ on her mind, Astra looked to the pod, pushing the presence away with ease. Now she looked, she could see what it was. _An anti-Myriad beacon_ , she realised, stepping forwards and climbing into the pod, crouching in front of it, hands tracing the designs, recognising Alura's personality and attention to detail immediately. _Oh my sister…_

"Aunt Astra, what is it? What is it doing to Alex?" Astra looked to Alex, who glared before saying unspeakable things in her direction, anger increasing tenfold. Astra flinched, before looking to Kara, who seemed very pale. "Aunt Astra?"

"It's an anti-Myriad beacon. It must have come down upon sensing Myriad was activated. It changes the brain chemistry of those able to be affected so that they can both escape and have the strength to fight against their controllers. I must turn it off, so that she can return to normal." Astra turned back to the machine, steadfastly ignoring the Brave One as she tried to find a switch.

Quickly she felt dread.

"There is no way to reverse it," Astra stared, before getting out of the pod and shutting it. "J'onn J'onzz, take Agent Danvers to the DEO and place her in a holding cell, temporarily. Kara, help me take this to its own holding cell, one which blocks telepathic fields. It will not be long before it lets out a pulse to 'help' those of National City."

"Yes, Aunt Astra – J'onn."

"We're going," J'onn flew upwards and towards the DEO, Astra and Kara finding a way to carry the pod before following. Soon, they were in a holding cell with the machine, prying it apart.

"We have to find out how reverse-engineer this, or something," Kara said quietly, focused on the insides. Astra watched as her niece powered it down with apparent ease, knowing as she watched that this must have been the reason that Zor-El and Alura never sent her to Argo City Academy. _Only Zor-El could have taught her this_. Astra could only help with the small things, not proficient enough in Kryptonian engineering to be much help – and it showed.

After Kara batted her hand away for the fifth time less than an hour later, she suggested, "Why don't you go check up on Alex? See if there's any change."

"I will go," Astra replied after a pause, before standing and looking to the camera in the corner. The blue glow in the cell pushed outwards, to cover the entire room, before the door opened. Stepping out, Astra shut the door, watching it lock and the field go back into place, before she went to the exit, heading towards where she could now hear Alex swearing at Agents Benanti and Davis.

Stepping inside the room, she was momentarily terrified at the smell of blood, before she saw Alex punch the glass of the cell, causing it to rattle slightly, her knuckles bloody against the clear surface.

"Agent Danvers, you will only damage yourself by doing that," she chastised, causing the two human agents to let out twin sighs of relief, hurrying out of the room, muttering about making Agent Danvers a new tac-suit in apology. Not knowing _why_ they were apologising, Astra stepped forwards, peering at the suspiciously silent agents within the holding cell. "Quiet One now, are you?"

"Better than _brave_ ," she glared, "But that's just you, isn't it? Calling us nicknames – Kara isn't so _little_ anymore, _Astra_ , if you haven't already noticed. And I'm not fucking _brave_ – I just do my job." Her words were a pleasant relief from her earlier topics, which had revolved around Krypton's destruction and her work with Non.

"If it were just your job, you would not do so much," Astra parried. Alex's glare increased.

"It's _why_ I do so much." Then she spoke in Kryptonian, and Astra shouldn't have lowered her guard, because it was terrible and it _hurt_. When the door opened to reveal Kara and the machine, she was shaking.

"I fixed it!" Kara beamed, before coming over and placing it on the ground in between them, connecting a wire to a socket. "I think, at least," she looked at Alex, who suddenly seemed a lot less angry, and more…something. There was a gleam in Alex's eyes that Astra didn't know if she liked or not.

"Kara," she said slowly, "I need to speak with Astra. Alone." Kara winced, obviously remembering what she'd heard her say.

"Yeah. Sure. We'll talk later."

Alex nodded, "Ice-cream, Chinese and Game of Thrones?" Kara smiled at her, before leaving, shutting the door behind her. Alex looked up to the cameras in the corner. "Can we have some privacy?" Astra watched the red light the camera emitted flash once, before it turned off and the door unlocked. She turned back to Alex-

Only for her to grab her face and kiss her. Thoroughly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, none of it," she gasped when they parted. Astra, slightly dazed, stared at Alex in wonder. "Except that. I meant to kiss you. I'm so sorry, Astra, I didn't mean _any_ of it."

"It-" her breath hitched, "it is fine, Brave One." She looked up at the camera – off, for who knew how long. "Did you have something in mind, when you asked for privacy?"

"Maybe."

"I…would like to know what this 'maybe' entails."

Alex kissed her again, finger tracing the line of her trousers.

Astra got the idea.


End file.
